


豪勉-前辈

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 女装play
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 8





	豪勉-前辈

崔珉豪的手顺着裙摆滑了进去,毫无阻拦的捏到了金俊勉柔软的臂肉。金俊勉下意识便去抓崔珉豪的手臂,最后却只是化成了软绵绵的挣扎,被崔珉豪掌心有力的揉捏剥夺去了理智,伸出的反抗的手只能搭上崔珉豪的肩膀。  
“等我换了衣服。”他的理智和羞耻心告诉他现在该按下暂停键,穿着演出的短裙被崔珉豪堵在化妆室的角落,金俊勉有些后悔没一下舞台就赶快回来换衣服,而是跑去找自己丢了的钱包和手机,现在人都走完了,只剩下他和崔珉豪两个人,荷尔蒙在这小小的空间里快速膨胀,让人眩晕。  
崔珉豪低下头,在金俊勉的颈间蹭了蹭:“哥之前答应过我的,我们就在这儿做一次吧。”  
“会有人回来的。”金俊勉说,上次意乱情迷的随口应和,被崔珉豪拿来做了筹码,而金俊勉又向来是个说话算数的人。  
“不会的,我把门反锁了。今天的俊勉哥,好香啊。”崔珉豪亲吻着金俊勉的脖颈。为了今天的变装演出,特意洒了香甜气味香水的金俊勉,身上散发出的是和往常截然不同的气息,“哥,你知道吗?今天你在台上跳舞的时候,我就在台下看着哥,这么短的裙子,怎么就能遮的这么严实,让我什么都看不到。我就很想冲上台去,就那么把你的裙子掀开来,然后干你。”

金俊勉觉得脸颊发烫,仿佛今天崔珉豪真的在台上对他做了什么似的,然而崔珉豪只是在这空无一人的化妆室里,对着他的耳根吹气,崔珉豪近在咫尺的气息也让他不自觉有些双腿发软。  
当崔珉豪的手捏上他胸前的两块海绵,还是忍不住笑出了声:“哈哈,俊勉哥,你这个胸也太假了吧?”  
这一霎那将原本缠绵的气氛给撕裂开了,恢复了理智的金俊勉推了一把崔珉豪“我也不想穿这个。”  
崔珉豪还以为自己一不小心又触及了金俊勉那敏感的自尊心,正想道歉,金俊勉又说:“那我脱掉就是了从腹部开始掀起的衣角,那流畅的肌肉线条一点点显露出来,紧致的腹部,胸,然后是手臂,衣服刚刚褪到手肘,崔珉豪却一把抓住了衣服,将金俊勉按在墙角。  
双手被困在还未脱出的衣服里,连带着那件少女内衣也一并缠住了他的手,金俊勉动弹不得,他的手被崔珉豪高高举过头顶,身高差让他不得不抬头才能看到崔珉豪那炙热的眼神,裸露的身体就这么被盯着瞧,像是花洒洒出的热水,从头淋下,又热又痒。  
“哥穿什么我都喜欢。”崔珉豪低下头,亲吻了金俊勉的额头。  
温柔又细腻的吻从他的额头落到鼻尖,下颌,然后牢牢锁住他的唇舌。他总是沉溺于崔珉豪的吻技,柔软的纠缠在一起的舌头让他觉得自己像是溺水多时缺氧的求救者,而崔珉豪总是能在他渴望缠绵时给他送上情欲的氧气。

过去崔珉豪的吻技并不那么尽如人意,带着那个年纪特有的莽撞和不安,磕得牙齿也痛,嘴唇也被咬破,伴随着那些躁动的、刚刚萌芽的情愫。练习室里的汗水味道和少年特有的青草香气,是金俊勉17岁那年最难忘的记忆。可是除了那一个吻之外,再没有别的了。  
那些还没能完全发酵的情愫伴随着崔珉豪的出道戛然而止。两人连结伴同行的机会都没剩多少。练习生和已经出道的艺人,两人之间突然出现的身份的鸿沟,显然年轻的他们都没想好要怎么去适应。  
“哥,我们还是可以做朋友的不是吗?”  
金俊勉却还是甩开了他的手:“不用了,崔前辈,我不劳您麻烦了,我自己能走。声乐课要开始了,就不奉陪了。”金俊勉头也不回的杵着拐杖走开了。  
这一转身就是四年时光,金俊勉随着exo出道,和崔珉豪却形同陌路,每次见面,他也会执拗的叫他“崔前辈。”

这样尴尬的关系最终终止在印度那张窄窄的双人床上。崔珉豪抱着金俊勉,又一次的道歉,末了,他小声的补了一句:“我不想这么失去俊勉哥,我爱哥,哥知道的吧?”  
金俊勉也小声的嗯了一句,像是梦里的呢喃,他正犹豫要不要重新再回应一次,以免崔珉豪真的以为自己只是在梦呓。崔珉豪却翻身压住了他。  
不再是记忆中懵懂的少年气息,席卷而来的是成熟的男性荷尔蒙。  
金俊勉还没来得及问崔珉豪这几年吻技为什么进步这么快,这个绵长的吻就已经变成了一场意想不到的性事。在异国他乡,蒸腾的热空气,隔音奇差的房间里,金俊勉很难完全放松下来享受这一场性事,他的眼神不停的瞟向床尾的摄像机,以确认它是真的被关上了。  
崔珉豪对金俊勉的分神很是不满,他一次次的挺入让金俊勉浑身都在发颤,而金俊勉不能叫出声,否则住在隔壁的圭贤他们随时会过来查看情况。这让金俊勉的神经更加紧绷,身上每一处的感官都被加倍放大,崔珉豪在他体内横冲直撞的性器,他甚至连上面青筋凸起的摩擦都能感受到,这样的刺激最终击溃了他的理智,他只能随着浪潮起伏,喘息,然后沉沦。

当时间回到更衣室的这个当下,金俊勉已经在崔珉豪的手心释放了一次,黏着的精液沾湿了裙摆,而更多的精液还遗留在崔珉豪手上。本来舞台表演就累的不轻的金俊勉,现在只能伏在崔珉豪的肩上喘着气。这当然还不是终结,崔珉豪挺立的性器还顶在金俊勉的小腹上,精神抖擞。  
“我需要哥帮我。”崔珉豪粗重的呼吸声也显出了他的迫切,毕竟搂着已经软倒在怀中的金俊勉,能保持完全的清醒也不太可能。  
金俊勉顺从地蹲下身,他的贝齿咬住拉链,慢条斯理地扯开拉链,又隔着内裤,嘴唇贴上了那滚烫的性器,一点点,温柔的亲吻着。  
自己迟早会被这样的金俊勉逼疯。崔珉豪暗骂一声,便自己解开了裤带,一手捏住了金俊勉的脸颊,将分身塞进了金俊勉的嘴中。  
那炙热的性器直达金俊勉喉咙深处,干呕的感觉一下涌了上来,他没法推开崔珉豪,甚至连话都说不出,只能伸出舌头抵抗那入侵的异物,然而舌头软绵绵地抵抗似乎是起了反作用,崔珉豪的性器似乎在他口中越发胀大和坚挺。  
当金俊勉湿润温热的口腔包裹住自己的分身,崔珉豪只能舒服得倒吸气。那紫红发胀的性器对于金俊勉来说还是太大了,他并不能一次含住全部,他吐出含在嘴中的性器,从底端开始,用舌头一点点探索。  
这次换崔珉豪想问金俊勉口技为什么突然进步神速了。  
金俊勉的想法则很简单,若是这样就能让崔珉豪舒舒服服地发泄掉,那也比自己在这化妆室里被崔珉豪吃干抹净得好。因为他心里总是有些隐隐地不安,他总觉得会有人再回来的,比如……

“俊勉哥—suho金俊勉—一”而且是两个人。  
金俊勉慌忙起身推开崔珉豪,慌乱的想要找到点能蔽体的衣服。却反而被崔珉豪推进了身后的更衣间。  
“嘭。”门开了。  
金俊勉的心已经跳到了噪子眼,更让他难堪的是,他此时此刻不得不双腿环住崔珉豪的腰,整个人挂在了崔珉豪身上,而崔珉豪那硬邦邦的性器,就在他的后穴附近摩擦着。  
很痒,也很想要。  
可是那两个人已经越走越近。  
“这里灯怎么还开着?俊勉哥会不会还在这里。”是金钟大的声音。  
“俊勉哥,suho,金俊勉—”这是边伯贤,“看吧我说了他不在吧!”  
“你看那边!”金钟大看到了更衣间的门下方露出的双脚,“谁在那儿?”  
“是我,珉豪。”崔珉豪答应到。  
伯贤和钟大便高兴的喊了一声珉豪哥。

“你们来这儿做什么?”崔珉豪问。  
见崔珉豪还要和门外的钟大伯贤聊起天,可急坏了金俊勉,脸都皱了起来,拼命的给崔珉豪使眼色,崔珉豪反而笑了起来。  
“俊勉哥不见了,我们之前约了一起下班去吃烤肉,可下了舞台就找不见他人了。”  
“可惜我也没见到他。”崔珉豪面不改色地说。而金俊勉则因为紧张,嘴唇紧紧抿起。崔珉豪侧过头,在金俊勉脸颊上亲了一口,见金俊勉不反抗,他干脆双手掰开金俊勉的臀瓣,将金俊勉整个人往上一抬,再落下时,崔珉豪的性器就贯穿了他。  
被这突如其来地插入刺激不轻,紧咬着牙关的金俊勉没忍住发出了哼声。  
“珉豪哥,你没事吧?”门外的金钟大问道。  
“没事,只是一不小心被拉链夹了一下。”  
听到崔珉豪说自己是拉链,金俊勉生气得只能一下紧紧夹住崔珉豪,以此来报复。崔珉豪却只是蹭在他颈窝间,轻笑出声。  
哥啊,你太可爱了。  
门外的伯贤和钟大还说了什么金俊勉已经听不清了他的注意力全被崔珉豪埋在他体内的性器吸引了,崔珉豪将他挤到了更衣间的墙壁上,借着墙的摩擦力,在金俊勉的体内研磨,频率不快,可每一次都直抵最深处,撕裂痛楚与酥麻的情绪轮番交替上演,他紧紧搂着他,浑身都在颤抖。  
“珉豪哥,你要是见到俊勉哥就告诉我们一声吧,我们先走啦。”两人告别,关门而出。  
心灵上如释重负的金俊勉却没感到身体上的任何轻松,崔珉豪陡然加快的撞击频率显然快让他的情绪分崩离析。  
“现在可以叫出来了,哥。”  
“嗯……你…你混蛋…”金俊勉道。他很想喊出声,可是又不自觉的拼命抑制自己的呻吟。  
“我?混蛋?这可不是我的名字哦。”崔珉豪说着毫无征兆的将性器拔了出来。  
满足感被瞬间抽离,金俊勉扭了扭腰,想要崔珉豪再次进入自己。  
崔珉豪却淡淡道:“在哥叫出我正确的称呼之前,我是不会再继续的。”  
“珉豪……”  
崔珉豪低下头,在金俊勉耳垂上吹了口气,又轻轻一咬:“这是答错了的惩罚。”  
金俊勉又叫了几个称呼,换来的都是错误的“惩罚”,这让他越发难耐。  
“你到底需要什么样的答案?老公还是男朋友?你挑个吧。”  
“哥一定知道的。”  
“……”咬紧牙关半晌,金俊勉道,“前辈……崔前辈……请,继续享用我吧……”  
每一次喊出前辈这两个字时,一些说不出的情绪总在刺激着他的自尊心,扎痛他的神经,勒紧了他的骄傲。可当下这个场景,他的欲望剥夺了他的自尊,他喊出“前辈”,只剩下扭动着腰肢的渴求。  
崔珉豪再次贯穿了他,每一次撞击都让金俊勉沉沦多点,也许是因为对彼此身体太过熟悉,每一次都能精准的刺激到那个点,金俊勉舒服得连脚趾都忍不住蜷起,腰间还没来得及脱掉的短裙,裙摆也随着崔珉豪有力的冲击而摆动着。  
金俊勉能感到自己的性器因为后穴的刺激在渐渐扬起头,酸麻肿胀的感觉让他知道自己就快随着崔珉豪的频率而完全交代出去。  
“前…前辈……太快了…嗯……”他想要求饶,仅仅只是被操弄就完全勃起,这让他感到难堪和紧张。  
崔珉豪看着在自己身下喘息着的人,紧闭着双眼想要反抗呻吟的欲望,眼角却不自觉开始泛红。急促的呼吸也骗不了人,崔珉豪握住金俊勉昂扬起的性器。  
前面是崔珉豪掌心细茧的摩擦,后面是崔珉豪阴茎在内壁上的研磨,双重的刺激,让原本就兵临城下的金俊勉,直接缴械投降。他再没有力气去抵抗,只能任由崔珉豪将他翻了个身,从背后长驱直入。  
他不记得崔珉豪把他翻来覆去操弄了多久,只记得最后崔珉豪的温热灌进他体内之后,他抱着他,在他颈间亲吻,最后一口咬住他的喉结,牙齿轻轻吮住,就像是刚捕捉到猎物的小狼:“哥啊,我爱你。”  
“嗯……我知道。”已经没了力气的金俊勉,只剩下这样喃喃地回应。  
那哥爱不爱我呢?崔珉豪没问。  
崔珉豪把金俊勉送回宿舍时己经是深夜了。朴灿烈和吴世勋还在打游戏,已经精疲力竭的金俊勉不得不又摆出一副队长的威严来:“你们两个怎么现在还不睡明天上午不是还有通告吗?”  
“昨天不是早睡了吗?精力已经补充满了。”吴世勋道,“再说还不是因为担心哥才睡不着,女装表演完下了舞台就找不到你。”  
“我,我是因为去换衣服的时候把手机钱包都弄丢了,没法联系你们,结果你们都先走了。”  
“你的钱包被钟大哥他们拿回来了,真是迷迷糊糊不知道照顾自己的人。”吴世勋反到一副队长的模样,吐槽起金俊勉来,“比起这个,你更应该先感谢一下送你回来的珉豪哥吧。”  
“我也只是正好遇到了这个身无分文的迷路在体育馆  
附近的小可怜,就帮你们捡回来了。”崔珉豪笑吟吟道。  
金俊勉只能无奈的叹气,明明这个人才是罪魁祸首。

“那我谢谢你,崔前辈。”金俊勉撇撇嘴,道,“慢走不送,我先去洗澡了。”  
看着金俊勉转身进屋的背影,崔珉豪想,下次,自己一定会把那个问题问出来吧。

回宿舍的车上,几个人研究起了金俊勉的钱包。  
“原来富人的钱包张这样啊!”边伯贤感叹道。  
“这都玩了多少年的梗了,你还不膩啊,哈哈。”钟大笑道。  
“让我来看看钱包里都有什么—”边伯贤打开了钱包,“哇,这是俊勉哥吗?旁边那个是谁?这时候的俊勉哥看上去好嫩啊。”  
金钟大也看了看照片,得不出答案,不得不摇醒了正在睡觉的金钟仁。  
金钟仁只是瞟了一眼,淡淡道:“这是珉豪哥啊,以前我们练习生的时候一起拍的,旁边应该还有我、泰民和金文奎呢。可能钱包里放不下被剪掉了吧。  
“哈哈哈哈哈!你都不生气的啊?”  
“这有什么值得生气的。”反正每次生气,俊勉哥也老是站在珉豪哥那边,金钟仁内心吐槽道。  
照片上两个少年搭着彼此的肩膀,笑容灿烂。

END


End file.
